


Out of This World

by downeytown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub Undertones, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Peter is 18, Rimming, Sex on top of a skyscraper, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Thor (Marvel), peter's kind of a brat, sex with feelings (sorta), sort of acrobatic sex positions because peter is spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeytown/pseuds/downeytown
Summary: It wasn’t just Thor’s cock that made Peter feel so attracted to him. Thor was… funny and clever, way too good-looking, way too charming. Ever since they had laid eyes on each other, Peter had been wrapped around his little finger, and there was absolutely nothing Peter could do about it. Not that he wanted to.His cock, though. Sure, he’d known they came this big (he was a bisexual with access to the internet, after all) but watching someone get fucked versus actually getting fucked by a cock like that were two very different things.





	Out of This World

It wasn’t just Thor’s cock that made Peter feel so attracted to him. Thor was… funny and clever, way too good-looking, way too charming. Ever since they had laid eyes on each other, Peter had been wrapped around his little finger, and there was absolutely nothing Peter could do about it. Not that he wanted to.

His cock, though. Sure, he’d known they came this big (he was a bisexual with access to the internet, after all) but watching someone get fucked versus actually getting fucked by a cock like that were two very different things. The first time they’d fucked, or well, tried to, Peter couldn’t even fit half of him inside him and had to tell Thor to stop because it hurt too much. When they’d tried it again a few days later, when Peter wasn’t that sore anymore, it had gone a little bit better, but that was only because Thor had insisted on prepping him for about an hour. Or maybe it was a little less. Peter tended to exaggerate, and his perception of time went totally out of the window when he had something up his ass, anyway.

If it weren’t for Peter’s superpowers, he doubted he’d be able to take him at all. Thor was a god – humans weren’t supposed to have sex with him, it was against nature. But with his powers and a fuckload of patience combined, Peter could take him.

They didn’t see each other very often. Thor was busy, he had all those other planets to go to, Peter assumed, so he wasn’t in New York all that often. Peter found himself missing him during the months they were apart. They weren’t exclusive, at least Peter didn’t think they were, and they had never actually sat down to talk about it, but Peter was always just _waiting_ for him to come back, unable to imagine meeting someone else.

He’d come up with a weird-ass metaphor – a _simile_, said a voice in his head that sounded like MJ – to explain it to her when she’d asked him why on Earth he wouldn’t go out there and have some fun while he could. The thing was, Peter didn’t even want to. _It’s kinda like when you look directly at the sun_, he’d said. _It’s super bright, right? And it can cause serious health issues, which also fits, but that’s not the point. The point is – when you look away you can’t really see anything for a couple of moments, you know? Because it was too bright, so you can’t see the normal things anymore. Does that make sense? _

Even though MJ had just rolled her eyes and told him to get laid, Peter still liked the comparison. He didn’t want any guy, he felt like he needed Thor. Nothing was ever gonna feel as good.

Unfortunately, it had been about five months since Peter had been filled up. Properly, that is. He’d kept himself busy with various toys, scared Thor wouldn’t fit inside him anymore if he didn’t have anything in his ass for weeks and weeks, but as very sophisticatedly clarified with his _simile_, it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough. What important stuff could Thor possibly be doing up there?

Peter gazed at the night sky with a sigh, not seriously expecting Thor to be beamed down to Earth right in front of him but unwilling to keep his hopes below thirty percent. It could happen. Thor usually didn’t announce his arrival.

He was on patrol tonight, as most nights, but Queens was quiet these days. He’d stopped a robbery the other night, helped a distressed woman get her purse back yesterday, but that was about it. Which was nice, of course – less crime was always good news – but sitting on top of a skyscraper, his feet dangling from the side, meant that he had plenty of time to focus on his own thoughts.

He felt lonely. Sort of. But he was also mad at Thor. Did he really not have like _five minutes_ to let Peter know he was okay or when he could expect him to be back? Was that too much to ask? Peter didn’t think it was – hell, he would love to update Thor on his life every single day if he could. Send him texts or leave him voice mails. He’d even go old school for him and leave little notes for him to find because Thor still wasn’t super good with phones (or technology in general), no matter how much time Peter had spent introducing him to Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. He didn’t even understand _Google_, for fuck’s sake. Besides, Thor obviously didn’t take his phone when he left Earth – there would be no point.

Which was why Peter flinched so hard he almost slipped off the building when he got his phone out of his pocket to find something to pass the time with - and saw Thor had texted him. As in he had figured out how to send the text to Peter. As in he had his phone. _As in he was in New York_.

With his heart thumping loudly and his brain turned to mush, Peter unlocked his phone to read the message. Face ID didn’t work with the mask on.

_Where r u, _was all it read. No question mark because Thor didn’t know where that was, but Peter was still proud of him for sending the text, especially because he had remembered the acronyms Peter had taught him. He sent him his location with a huge grin on his face, having trouble keeping up with what was happening – this couldn’t be real. He’d spent months waiting for this moment and now… he didn’t have to wait anymore.

Someone was approaching him. Fast. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, phone stuffed in his pocket, ready to face whatever was about to happen. A few seconds later, he saw what his senses had been trying to warn him about. Thor was dashing through the sky, led by his hammer, his features becoming clearer by the second, and finally, he came to a halt in front of Peter, landing elegantly on the rooftop just a few feet away from him. He was smiling – broad and satisfied, eyes twinkling like he just knew Peter had been longing for him.

Peter wasn’t smiling.

“There you are, Peter,” Thor said loudly. He didn’t have an indoor voice – okay, they weren’t inside right now, but his voice wasn’t suitable for meetups in the middle of the night, either. “You didn’t respond to my… my texting, so I got worried and asked Tony for help. He told me where to find you.”

He’d cut his hair. His blond locks were gone, replaced by hair so short Peter could see the skin of his scalp on the sides. He hated how much he wanted to touch it, to find out how it would feel under his fingers. “I just texted you back,” he said.

“Oh! Well, too late, I assume. Anyway, I found you and you are not in danger, so everything is perfect.” Thor offered him another wide smile before he put his hammer on the ground. He closed the distance between them with a few steps and was suddenly towering over Peter. He’d forgotten _how_ tall he was. God, Peter felt tiny as he met his gaze and allowed him to place a hand on his waist, the other one moving up to pull the mask off. “Can’t wait to see your pretty face, Peter.”

Peter wanted to be grumpy, he wanted to look at him with a frown and cross his arms in front of his chest and demand an explanation, maybe even slap him – but he couldn’t help but smile when Thor gently removed the mask from his face and kissed his lips. Peter had to stand on the tips of his toes and leaned into him, feeling like Thor was everywhere around him, keeping him so safe. His large hand cupped his cheek to tilt his head to the side and Peter whimpered as he obediently turned his head, so ready to do whatever Thor wanted. Fuck those months he’d spent all alone. Thor was here now, just as hungry as he was, and he wasn’t going to mope around and ruin the moment.

Maybe later they could find some time to talk – but not now.

Thor’s lips grazed his ear when he whispered against him, making him shiver and his dick twitch in his tight suit. “I’ve wanted to touch you again for so long,” he said, thankfully quiet for once. “Been thinking about your perfect body and how good you always feel around me, Peter.”

“Fuck me, then,” Peter demanded eagerly. “Please, Thor, I-”

He yelped when his feet were lifted off the ground and he found himself being held up like he weighed nothing. Thor’s hands cupped his ass, kneading his skin through his suit, and Peter wrapped his legs around his waist before pressing the small button embedded in the spider on his chest, making the suit disappear so Peter was wearing nothing but his underwear. Thor groaned and smashed their lips together once more, now rolling his hips into Peter so the younger male could feel his erection against his own, as big and almost intimidating as ever.

One of the best things about being Spiderman was how sensitive he became when he was turned on – even before the bite, he’d always been able to get himself off fairly quickly, but now, all it took for him to lose it were a few gentle touches. Sometimes just _words_ were enough. Peter had hated that at first, feeling vulnerable, but after he’d discovered how much Thor loved making him come, he’d learned to love it, as well. Plus, he got to come several times in a row, which he wasn’t going to complain about.

He was already whimpering just a few minutes later, thrusting his hips against Thor’s hard cock in frantic, needy movements. He could come, just like this, he was almost there-

“Wanna eat you out, Peter,” Thor said into his mouth, and fuck, that was all it took. Peter moaned when he shot over the edge, clinging onto Thor for dear life as his body shook in pleasure and the whole world seemed to stop for a few moments. When he came to, panting heavily and with the front of his boxers very wet, Thor was watching him with a smirk that had Peter’s dick twitch yet again. “So you’d be okay with that?”

It took Peter a second to understand what he meant before he nodded as fast as he could because hell yes, please, did he want that. He climbed up Thor’s body in a matter of seconds and swiftly turned around so his crotch was directly in front of Thor’s face. Hanging upside down, Peter could return the favor at the same time, so he unbuttoned Thor’s pants with trembling fingers, fucking eager to get his mouth around his heavy cock. Warm air hit the insides of his thighs when Thor chuckled, making sure Peter wouldn’t fall before he let go of him for a moment to_ tear his fucking boxers apart_. Peter gasped but didn’t have much time to ponder over how he’d have to get back in his suit without any fucking underwear on later because Thor’s hands were back on his ass, holding him and spreading him open, and Peter was hard again the second he felt his tongue against his hole.

Peter couldn’t breathe – Thor’s mouth felt so good on him, licking over his hole before he moved to nibble on the insides of his thighs to leave some love bites. Then his tongue was back, circling his entrance a few times before stiffening and dipping inside, and Peter cursed, tightening his legs around Thor’s head. He fucked him on his tongue in a slow rhythm that had Peter lose his mind, pleasure coursing through his body as he moaned into Thor’s crotch, hands digging into his sides. Peter felt himself open up for him as another orgasm was already boiling inside of him, ready to erupt anytime.

“Can’t wait to get my cock inside you,” Peter heard Thor say, feeling his lips vibrate against his skin. He could only moan in response, not trusting himself to speak, but fuck yeah, did he want that too.

Speaking of Thor’s cock – Blowjob. Right.

Peter unclasped his fingers from Thor’s muscular thighs and pushed his pants down to his knees. The bulge in his underwear was obscenely huge. Peter couldn’t resist any longer, he palmed him through the cotton, groaning at how warm and heavy he was. His mouth watered at the sight.

Deciding it would only be fair, Peter tore his underwear apart easily, letting it drop to the floor. Thor made a protesting noise that quickly turned into a grunt when Peter grabbed his cock – he could barely wrap his hand around the base – and licked up the pre-come on the tip. Thor’s tongue slid into him deeper as before in response, as if rewarding Peter for finally reciprocating. It was hard to focus on what he was doing like this, but Peter forced himself to take his time teasing Thor with his tongue, planting wet kisses on the head and along the vein on his underside. His scent was all around Peter, musky and painfully attractive, urging him to get a proper taste of him. He moaned wrapping his lips around the tip, feeling them stretch widely.

He couldn’t fit his entire length into his mouth. Not that he hadn’t tried – he’d probably spent hours practicing – but it was just too big. Thor said he didn’t mind. He thought Peter was very good at giving head, anyway, and Peter knew he wasn’t lying because he could make him spill down his throat in a matter of minutes, if he wanted to. Still, he couldn’t help but try every time he sucked him off, hoping maybe today would be the day he’d finally fit more into his mouth.

Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes when Thor’s tip nudged against the back of his throat; it felt too big to go any further, so Peter pulled back, breathless and disappointed because he knew he’d not even taken half of him. Eagerly he tried again, all but choking himself on Thor’s cock and earning more moans from the other man. He managed to sink down a little deeper but realized this was as far as he would get, so he pulled back and settled for sucking on the tip, letting his hand take care of what he couldn’t reach.

He lost track of his rhythm when Thor added the first finger. Peter gasped; he’d fingered himself a lot recently but nothing he’d done to himself came close to what Thor did to him. Thor pushed it inside a few times before adding another, causing Peter to groan and forget about the task at hand once again. Thor rubbed against his prostate teasingly – he was so good at finding it, what the fuck, Peter was happy if he found it _at all_ – and Peter’s cock was throbbing once more, begging for just a little more so he could reach his high.

“Gonna come- fuck, please-” he croaked out but Thor had already expected it. Using his fingers and his mouth, he drove Peter over the edge only moments later, helping him through it with gentle kisses to his cheeks.

“Sound so pretty when you come for me,” he said, and fuck yes, if that didn’t make Peter want to come for him over and over again. “You’re already so nice and loose for me.” Thor continued to open Peter up, scissoring his fingers as he moved them in and out.

“Y-Yeah.” Peter’s mouth was dry, so he swallowed, feeling himself get desperate for more. “You can fuck me now, I’m good.”

“Don’t think you are.” Thor chuckled as Peter hissed when he added another finger – okay, maybe he wasn’t as ready as he wanted to be, but he didn’t _care_.

“Come on, please.” He tried to spin around, wanting to be able to look at Thor, but he was holding onto him tightly. “Please, I’m- I want it to hurt a little, okay? Please fuck me.”

“It will hurt a lot if I fuck you now.” Thor slapped Peter’s ass when he wouldn’t stop wiggling around. “Can you wait just a few more minutes?”

“_No_,” Peter whined. Thor smacked him again, leaving Peter’s entire ass cheek burning deliciously. God, he loved it when he got rough with him, smacked him around a little. Peter was strong – they both knew that – but sometimes they liked to pretend he wasn’t. Peter loved how Thor could carry him around completely effortlessly, get him into any position with just one arm, put Peter back in his place when he was being bratty. “Want your huge fucking cock to split me open,” he demanded, hoping for another slap, and flinching when Thor bit down on the inside of his thigh instead.

“Such a dirty mouth. Why don’t you put it to better use, Peter? I am going to fuck you, but you need to be patient for a little longer. Okay?”

Peter supposed there were worse things than getting opened up by Thor and sucking his cock a couple of minutes longer, so he obeyed. He knew Thor was right. And in a way, it was really sweet that he wanted to make sure Peter was ready before they took it further, even if Peter kept prematurely insisting he was ready.

Four fingers fit inside Peter relatively comfortably before Thor was satisfied. He helped Peter get to his feet and kissed him passionately, hands all over each other. “Can you be on top first?” Peter asked, feeling out of breath already. “Want you to- to hold me down while you fuck me. Please?”

He bit his lip in anticipation when Thor nodded. Quickly he got on the floor, feeling the concrete rough against his back as he lay down, but he really couldn’t give a fuck. He looked up at Thor expectantly, an impatient whine escaping his throat when he saw he still hadn’t moved.

“You wanna do it right here?” he asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“We’re already naked, what does it matter,” he said, getting up on his elbows. He knew he would be loud but they were so far up. Nobody would hear or see them. “Get down here and fuck me. _Please_, Thor.”

“Well. We don’t have any… you know?”

“Please tell me you brought lube.” Peter’s eyes went wide when he looked at Thor’s guilty ones. “Fuck. Okay, whatever, just- just use spit, come on, I don’t care. I need you.”

He sounded so desperate – he _was_ fucking desperate – but it didn’t seem to convince Thor. “You know that won’t work, Peter…”

“I know, but,” Peter admitted grudgingly, “_Please_?” His apartment wasn’t far away. They could probably get there in about seven minutes, which sounded like a fucking eternity just then. Except they couldn’t fuck in Peter’s room – May would hear them for sure; Peter knew she was at home, and even if she was asleep by now, he was pretty sure he’d wake her up with his noises. MJ lived nearby but… no. He couldn’t ask that of her. Besides, she probably didn’t have any lube, anyway.

So he’d have to get the lube from his room and come back here. Which meant they would get to have sex in like… twenty minutes. Peter huffed in annoyance and readied himself to get up.

Thor was grinning at him when he caught his eye. “What?” Peter asked, frowning.

“I’m kidding, Peter.” Peter’s mouth fell open when Thor dropped to his knees between his spread legs, holding a small bottle of lube in his hand. “I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“I hate you.” Peter glared at him when he spread the lube on his cock generously, and he totally didn’t watch him doing it, and he absolutely didn’t get hard from the view again.

“You don’t,” Thor said simply, smiling at him. “Besides, it was really cute how worried you got just imagining having to wait a little longer for my cock. I like seeing you desperate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mean cliffhanger >:) you won't have to wait long for the next chapter!


End file.
